Cheesy Situation
by Clumsygirlm
Summary: It started with a block of cheese. ChadXSonny A Story that is cheesy as cheese. Trailer up!-DISCONTINUED MOMENTARILY.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a little trailer for Cheesy Situation.**

It started with a block of cheese.

"_Look, when I said I like cheese, I meant it." Grady said chopping on another piece of cheese._

"_Dude, it is cheese. Just cheese." Nico sighed._

And a search for Sonny.

"_Where is Sonny? Rehearsals People!" Zora screamed._

"_Split up. Find her." Tawni yelled._

On the search for Sonny, the crew made their way to Stage 2.

"_Dude, look! Mackenzie Falls has gourmet cheese!" Grady exclaimed._

"_Dude, let it go. We have to find Sonny!" Nico whispered._

"_Well, let me just take a few pieces." Grady said placing them in his pockets._

After searching around in Stage 2 for Sonny, they made their way to the door, making sure no one saw them-coming in there in the first place and leaving. Until they heard Sonny.

"_Look, I have to go. I'll see you later Chad." She said walking towards the door._

Grady was so surprised at what he saw, he leaned in forward and all the cheese fell out of his pockets.

"_Grady!" Sonny and Chad screamed._

"_Sonny!" Grady screamed back._

"_Nico." Nico raised his hands._

And may I tell you that none of them took it this easily.

"_You guys shouldn't be here." Chad said._

"_Us. She shouldn't be her too." They pointed at Sonny._

"_Well, you don't see me walking around Stage 1 do you? He replied._

And of course, The So Random Crew had to deal with the consequences.

"_Fine. I won't get mad. Instead I will make a bet." Chad requested. "This week we will film our shows correct. Who ever gets the most views- wins." _

"_And what will we win?" Tawni asked._

"_The crew that wins…………… get to spend time at the other crew's stage for a month-any time they want." One of the Falls girls replied._

_Everyone looked at each other._

"_Deal!" everyone said._

They would do anything to win. Especially the Falls, who had an evil scheme.

"_So pretend to like Sonny. Make Sonny love me. Then break her heart so she won't do the show?" Chad asked._

"_Exactly. Easy as pie." Bianca twirled her hair._

"_Okay." Chad sighed._

Will Chad break her heart?

"_Hi Sonny!" Chad yelled._

What was Sonny doing at the Fall's studio?

"_Woah." She said gazing around the set._

Who will win?

"_Team So Random!"_

"_Team Falls! Mackenzie Falls!"_

"Cheesy Situation"

At a local computer near you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**"Look, when I say I like cheese I meant it." Grady said chopping on another piece of cheese.

"Dude, it is cheese. Just cheese." Nico sighed.

"Nico, there are millions of cheeses out there for me to try. You have to learn how to appreciate it." Grady explained.

"It is just cheese!" Nico screamed.

"How could you?! Cheeses are all different. There is American cheese, Brick cheese, Cheddar cheese, Pepper jack cheese, Pinconning cheese, Pizza cheese, Provolone cheese,

String cheese, Swiss cheese, and Mozzarella cheese." Grady said under 5 seconds.

"You are weird." Nico shook his head.

Grady leaned to the side towards Nico. "There is more…"

"Don't you dare." Nico pointed his finger at him.

Just then Sonny walked in.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said.

"Hey, ready for rehearsal?" Nico said walking away from Grady.

"Yup, see you guys in a half hour." Sonny said rushing out of their way.

She ran out the room.

"What is up with her?" Grady said.

"I think she smelled your stanky cheese smell." Nico pinched his nose.

"Rude." He said.

Nico ran out the room.

"Hey!" Grady screamed. "Come on, it doesn't smell that bad." He smelled himself. "Well maybe a little." He ran out the room after him.

* * *

Sonny walked over to Stage 2. The sun beamed throughout the whole walk there. She wore a green top with a jean skirt. She was still stunned about being here so she took her time walking to the set.

Sonny got goose bumps as she walked towards the set nearer and nearer. She pulled the door open and felt a little bit more tense.

Why? Well, of course she was going…to see the one and only…

"Hey Chad." Sonny said with a toothy smile.

"Hi." He replied.

"So why did you call me down here?" Sonny looked around the set confused.

"Well, you seemed like a cool person to hang out with." He admitted.

Sonny blushed. She shifted her heels back and forth trying to overcome the awkwardness between them.

"And..I am…um...yeah…" He said covering up.

"So what do you want to do?" Sonny said changing the subject.

"Well, we can talk about me." He smiled.

"Something that's not boring." She replied smoothly.

"Ouch, that hurts in here." He said pointing towards his heart acting dramatic.

"Awww, isn't that to bad. Save the acting for the show." She laughed.

They walked down the hall way going outside.

"Want to get some frozen yogurt or something?" He offered.

"I don't know. We are about to start rehearsals." She scratched the back of her head facing Stage 1.

"Come on.." He gave her a puppy face. "I will pay."

"Okay." Sonny gushed.

A big smile crept upon Chad's face.

"Cool, lets go." He took her hand.

They both felt a shock. At the same time, they pulled away and looked at each.

"Um, probably it is static electricity…" Sonny explained.

"Yeah. I think so too." He said.

They continued walking without talking.

* * *

"I like cheese. I like cheeeseeeeeee!" Grady sang.

"Dude, be quiet." Nico covered his ears.

"Cheeeese cheese cheese!!!" He continued.

All of a sudden pieces of meat splattered across his face.

"SHUT UP!" Zora screamed stepping away from her weird contraption.

"Yeah, seriously." Tawni agreed. "Cheese is cheese."

"No it isn't. How many times do I have to explain?" Grady explained.

"Umm..none cause we will never get it." Tawni yelled.

"Respect the cheese. Respect it!" Grady raised his voice.

Zora chuckled. "Ha, who is crazy now?" She whispered to Tawni.

"Nah, you still are number one." She said pointing at Zora's new crazy hair.

It had 5 different colored streaks. One side tied in a ponytail and they other was loose.

"I couldn't make my mind if I wanted my hair up." She explained.

"Your hair is up?" She asked.

Zora sighed.

"_Everyone on set!" _

"Coolio lets go!" Nico jumped out of his seat.

"Where is Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Who cares?" Tawni said walking out the room.

"Well." Zora puffed.

"Don't worry. She is probably on the set." Nico said.

The group made their way to the set.

* * *

"I love this." Sonny said as she took another spoonful of her strawberry yogurt.

"Same." He said.

"Get her another cup." He told a man in a suit.

"So, how is your show going?" He asked.

"Pretty Good. What about yours?"

"Well…"

"You know what I don't want to know." She giggled.

"Okay..you know if you are on Mackenzie Falls," He waved his hand around the set. "You will get a lot of fans." He explained.

The other co-stars nodded.

"I love So Random." She said.

"If you change your mind, I will always be in the next Stage." He winked.

Sonny felt a little upset. She looked over at her watch.

"Oh no!" She stood up from her chair.

"What?" Chad asked a little worried.

"I am late for rehearsals."

"Oh, well..let me walk you there." He requested looking around to see if any of his co-stars were looking.

"Since when did you care." She asked.

"I have a soft side." He popped his collar.

"Whatever you say…"

They got up going towards the door.

* * *

"Where is Sonny? Rehearsals People!" Zora screamed.

"Split up. Find her." Tawni yelled.

"Guys, chill. She might just be late." Grady explained.

Zora and Tawni looked at each other. "Don' think so." They said in unison.

"Go find her!" They said leaving the set.

Nico shrugged.

They went all over the set finding Sonny. They searched high and low..and lower and higher.

"Sonny?" Zora looked inside a chest.

"Sonny?" Tawni said looking at her nails.

"What are you doing?" Zora walked up to her.

"Looking at my nails." She said doing spirit fingers.

"We have to find Sonny!" Zora yelled.

"Hey, did you find her?" Grady asked.

"Do you see her?!" Zora questioned him.

"No." Nico simply said.

Zora slammed her head.

"We looked everywhere!" Grady said ignoring Zora.

"Except for one place.." Tawni said.

"No.." Zora replied stopping what she was doing.

"Oh yeah.." Tawni nodded.

"She can't be! Can she?" Nico said.

"No I don't think so." Grady said.

Tawni raised her eyebrow. "She is in Stage 2...Mackenzie Falls."

"Who could she be with there?" Zora asked.

All their eyes popped out.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I am sorry I didn't update soon. Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**I am sorry I didn't update in a while!**

* * *

"That ungrateful little…" Zora started.

"Zora, chill." Nico comforted her.

"Oh, Zora, I feel the same." Tawni furiously hissed.

They paced back and forth. As you can see, they both want to rip Sonny apart. Nico of course is confused.

"How can she turn her back on us like that?" Tawni screamed.

"Hey, you too, calm down." Nico placed his hand on her shoulder. "Grady, help!"

"Not now, thinking of cheese." He said sitting down on a soft couch.

Nico glared at him._ Thanks for the help._ He thought.

"Come on, lets get her." Tawni said.

"Okay, first things first, don't get caught." Grady said.

"And if you see something you like, please, get it." Nico added.

"Wait, how sure are we if she is there?" Grady asked.

"There is only one way to find out.." Tawni flipped her blonde hair to the side and ran out the room.

They ran out the room following her to Stage 2. They opened the door slowly and sneaked in and walked passed stage crew and into a corner where they were covered by a rack of costumes which had ridiculously amazing clothing.

"Whoa!" Tawni looked at the clothes in awe.

"Okay split up. Tawni and me and Nico and Cheese Brain." Zora planned.

"Cheese Brain?" Grady stepped back. "I like it."

"Huh?" Tawni said, absolutely lost.

Nico shook his head.

"Find Sonny!" Zora said pulling Tawni from the rack of clothing.

"I will be back." Tawni mouthed at the beautiful clothing.

"Come on, Cheese Brain." Nico walked the other way.

They drop, crawled, and roll, trying not to get caught.

They made their way into some relaxation room and hid under a table.

"Ugh, she isn't here!" Nico whispered.

"Hey,listen." Grady and Nico eavesdropped on some Mackenzie Stars.

"I was looking at those stupid "Random" people and they suck." A girl said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know and Chad thinks he has the right to bring one of them here." A boy replied.

"Yeah, but I admit she is pretty."

Nico and Grady dropped their jaw.

"I can't believe it." Nico whispered yelled.

"I know, they think we are stupid!" Grady puffed.

"Okay, besides that, **Sonny is here**."

"Right..SONNY IS HERE!" Grady whisper yelled.

"Did you hear that?" The girl turned around.

"Nah, probably was the wind." the Mackenzie boy replied.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Nice one." Nico poked his shoulder. "We have to find her."

"Come on, I am hungry." The girl replied and they started to walk away.

They waited until the Mackenzie Members left the room.

"Clear, lets go!" Nico crawled out of the table as Grady followed.

As, they got out, Grady's eyes popped open. He stood perfectly still. His eyes were filled with happiness and joy.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Dude, look! Mackenzie Falls has gourmet cheese!" Grady exclaimed.

"Dude, let it go. We have to find Sonny!" Nico whispered.

"Well, let me get a few pieces." Grady said placing them in his pockets.

Nico sighed.

* * *

"Zora, where are we going?" Tawni asked following her in the vents.

"Look, I can feel it. She is near." Zora placed her ear against the metal wall.

Tawni rolled her eyes. They made twist and turns. After, 5 minutes, Tawni broke the silence.

"I think we are lost." Tawni stated.

"We are not." Zora insisted.

"And how do you know?"

"I have been here before." She patted the metal.

"When?!" Tawni shook her head.

"I don't know. Just when I wanted to steal cupcakes," She smiled. "And batteries."

"Weird."

"Okay, we are here." Zora pulled out the vent covering and jump down.

Tawni followed.

"She isn't here." Zora looked side to side.

"Nice one, chick." She placed her hand on her hip.

"Follow me."

"Of course."

* * *

"Chad, Hurry up!" Sonny pulled him.

They went through the building as fast as they could trying to make it to the exit. They went down the staircase.

"Where is the elevator in this place?" Sonny sighed.

"Oh, I forgot about that.." Chad realized.

"Oh, great. I am so in trouble."

"Walk faster." Sonny hissed.

"Well, I would, but I am a superstar. I might get all messy and sweaty." He stopped walking and ran his hands through his hair.

"Modest much." Sonny placed her hand on the wall leaning on it.

"You know you look kind of pretty with your hair like that." He stared intently at her.

"Thanks.." She said blushing as bright as a tomato.

He went over and pushed her bangs out of her face. "You would look better like this though. You are covering your face."

They just stood there standing in silence.

Chad moved nearer to Sonny.

He leaned in. Sonny leaned in too.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Ugh…" She stared at the ceiling. Chad leaned away trying to ignore what had happen.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

"Where are you?" Tawni hissed on the other side.

"Me..I am in the bathroom." She lied.

"Really…well then come out of the bathroom." Tawni said.

"I am on my way to the set..just chill." She faked a laugh.

"I am waiting." Tawni shut the phone.

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand.

"We are almost there." He said hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

"Where is she?" Grady walked into an empty hallway.

"She probably is back at the set." Nico insisted.

"Oh, she is good."

Nico's phone rang. "Yello?"

"Did you find her?" Tawni asked.

"No, but we found out she is here." Grady snatched away the phone.

"Ugh..where are you guys?" She said.

"In this green-blue hallway." Grady look around.

"Oh, we are near you guys. We will be there in five minutes." She snapped her phone shut.

"They are on their way." Grady gave him his phone.

"Thanks." He said putting his phone away.

"Haha, I am going faster than you!" They heard a voice say.

"Who is coming?" Grady said.

"I don't know..HIDE!" They hid behind two huge plants that was near the exit sign on both corners of the hallway.

"Come here." They heard another voice scream.

The door flew open. They saw Sonny and Chad walking out laughing like crazy.

"I wish you could stay." Chad said.

"Me too." Sonny faced him.

Nico and Grady dropped their jaws.

"Nasty." Nico mouthed.

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you later Chad." She said walking towards the door.

Grady was so surprised at what he saw, he leaned in forward and all the cheese fell out of his pockets.

"Grady!" Sonny and Chad screamed.

"Sonny!" Grady screamed back.

"Nico." Nico raised his hands.

"Sonny?" Tawni and Zora screamed walking into the hallway.

"Tawni! Zora!" Chad and Sonny screamed.

"Nico!" Nico raised his hand again.

"Busted?" Sonny gulped.

"Busted." The Randoms yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what will happen? Haha, happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, extra busy at school! Disclaimer: I only on the plot.**

**

* * *

**"Hey Guys…." Sonny gushed swaying side to side.

They glared at her. "What?," she innocently asked.

"You are late for rehearsals because of this thing!" Nico looked at Chad from head to toe.

"You guys shouldn't be here," Chad said pointing at them.

"Us? She shouldn't be here too." They pointed at Sonny.

"Well, you don't see me walking around Stage 1, do you?," he replied.

They continued screaming at each other. "You are just jealous of us!," Tawni yelled.

"Am not!," Chad yelled.

"Guys!," Sonny screamed. They all looked at her.

"Look, one rehearsal. It isn't bad," she walked backwards. "Besides, he asked me to come with him." She explained smiling.

"Ha! I knew it. He is distracting you!," Tawni yelled pointing at Chad.

"Was not! And don't change the subject. You guys were in the Set without permission." Chad defended himself.

"Well, Sonny should have been with us," Grady said.

"Yeah!," the rest agreed.

"Awww, can't function correctly without Sonny?," Chad stuck out his lips. "How sad."

"Whatever…what is the punishment Chad aka egotist man?," Zora huffed.

"Punishment? Zora don't give him ideas," Nico whispered.

"No, you guys deserve a punishment. Thanks Ora," Chad smiled

"It is Zora," she glared at him.

"Does it make a difference?," he laughed.

"Just tell us," Tawni yelled.

"I have to talk to my co-stars about this," he said.

"Fine, we will be there in two hours," Tawni said.

"Good. Oh, and don't be late. Though I'm sure Sonny will lead you guys." He walked away and left the Randoms alone.

Sonny looked at them while they surrounded her.

"Well, Let us go to rehearsals.……." she smiled.

They continued glaring at her.

She shifted to the side and ran towards the door.

"Get her!" Zora ran after her.

* * *

"Hurry, Sonny." Nico ran ahead of her.

"Yeah," Tawni said.

"Cheesy traitor!," Grady puffed.

"Guys, please forgive me!," She pleaded.

"Never!," Zora yelled.

"Zora, go home.," Nico shook his head.

"Fine, you are lucky my bed time isn't past 9:00" She walked away from us.

They went towards the Falls. Nico hesitated as he held the handle.

"Lets get this over with."

"Please, forgive me.," Sonny said.

"Fine we forgive you...come on. Chad awaits."

"Dun dun dun!," Grady says.

They look at him.

"Sorry," he coughed.

* * *

"Have a seat Randoms." A blonde girl ordered them.

The cast sat down in their seats at the same time without hesitation.

Sonny gulped.

They sat in a rectangular table. Chad sat at the very end of the table. Sonny sat on the other end. The others sat around.

"Where is Zora?" Chad asked.

"It is past her bed time." Nico said.

He shook his head."Any ideas?" Chad asked placing his folded hands on the table.

"Well, I think we should eat pizza for our punishment. What do you think?" Grady asked.

Everyone around the table looked at him weird.

"First of all, it is suppose to be our idea." Bianca, a Falls star, explained.1

"And why pizza? Are any of you allergic? That would be a perfect punishment." The boy next to her said.

"No…I just like cheese." He smiled.

"Pshh, forget about it."

"What about sticking your heads in a toilet?" Another member suggested.

"No!," Chad screamed in frustration. " Something better!" He began getting upset.

"Fine, why don't we never come around here so we won't see your face again." Tawni said.

"Psh, you love this face." He stood from this seat.

"Yeah, and we also like watching your show." Nico sarcastically said.

"That's true because no one watches your show."

"Well, **you** think of something." Sonny stood from her seat getting madder and madder by the second.

"Ideas take a while to think of." He yelled.

"Only for those who don't think at all!" Sonny smiled.

"Oh, as if you can think of anything!"

"Yeah, and you can only think about yourself!"

"And I actually let you come here and have yogurt with me. Waste of my time. Stupid mistake." He coldly said.

Sonny kept silent.

It hurt her to hear him say that. She say back in her seat no replying him.

He sighed.

"Okay, don't get mad," Bianca said.

"Fine, I won't get mad. Instead I will make a bet." Chad requested. "This week we will film our shows, correct? Whoever gets the most views- wins.

"And what do we win?," Tawni asked.

"The crew that wins……….. Get to spend time at the other crew's stage for a month-any time they want." One of the Falls girls replied.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Deal!" everyone said.

"Good. Today is Saturday..so we have until two weeks from now until the new episodes air." Chad explained.

"Good. May the best show win."

"Yeah, leave." Chad pointed to the door.

"Fine!" They all left.

Sonny stopped by the door and glared at him. He glared back. She then slammed the door.

"They are gone," he smiled.

They stared at him.

"What?," he innocently asked.

"Nothing, oh nothing." Ariane smiled.

"We just have an idea." Bianca sat on the table swinging her legs back and forth.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, we all know Sonny kinda likes you."

"Really…?"

"You only act mean to her for a reason and you only act nice to her when you two are alone." Ricky, one of the stunt men in the falls, said.

"What is the problem?"

"No prob. Just listen." Ariane sat in a seat.

"Okay." He listened to Bianca.

"Without a doubt she likes you. And you hate her. Randoms rehearse and tape in the afternoon, while we do it in the morning. So, since Sonny likes you, spend time with her when they need her the most."

"Heh?," Chad asked.

"Pretend to like her so we will win" Bianca pumped her hand in the air.

"Wait, what if she won't talk or come with me. I mean that is the main reason we are in this bet," Chad said not liking the idea.

"She will come. I know she would lie to them just to come with you," Ricky smiled.

"So pretend to like Sonny. Make Sonny love me. Then break her heart so she won't do the show?" Chad asked.

"Exactly. Easy as pie." Bianca twirled her hair.

"Okay." Chad sighed.

"Perfecto. Come on I am exhausted." Araine got out of her chair.

"Same." said some others.

They began walking towards the door.

"Ta Ta, Chad." Bianca winked.

As everyone knew, Bianca liked Chad. He ignored it.

Everyone left the rooming leaving Chad alone.

"Ugh!" He took out his phone and checked the time

9:45

He went through his phonebook and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sonny…."

* * *

**A/N:DUN DUN DUN! Who will win? Thanks for reading. Oh and sorry for the late updating.**


	5. Cheesy Situation Author's Note

**A/N: OMG! I feel like such a jerk! Please Don't hate me! **

**It has been a year since I stopped using fanfiction. I'm trying to remember how to use it again.**

**I hope you guys understand. **

**This summer I will be updating my stories again ( Just Admit It and Cheesy Situation)**

**My only problem is that I barely remember my stories.**

**If any of you guys give a quick heads up about what is going on, I'll continue writing faster. It is going to take me a while to reread my own stories. **

**Thank you for still reading on!**

**Also, I remember I made a contest for Just Admit it-Who are the winners I forgot!**

**Remind me of all details.**

**Much love and updating soon- Clumsygirlm**

**P.S. I AM SO SORRY! ****L**


End file.
